


My Love for you is Unmeasurable

by that_is_shocking



Series: Some Fluff [8]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_is_shocking/pseuds/that_is_shocking
Summary: It's been a long morning, this is part is part 8, even though it will say part nine (it's trying to tell me that I have nine parts, but that is false)More luwoo fluff lets get on the Luwoo bus! Woot woot! read on!





	My Love for you is Unmeasurable

**Author's Note:**

> so I tried to post this bad boy earlier, like last night earlier, but AO3 was like nah, and then I was going to post it earlier this morning, but my friend ate shit on the ice, and had to go to the ER, so we had to make fun of her cuz she had to get stitches (we love her don't worry, and she is all right don't worry)  
> Anyways, this is for my babe ash, who's 18th birthday was yesterday, and it's also for my babe Sara who ate shit this morning, even though neither of them read fanfiction!!! Cool beans!!!  
> Alright, this was a thing, and it is now posted! Bueno!  
> Comment, Kudos, the whole shebang

Jungwoo’s nerves were a jittery mess. He never liked to talk to people, but to talk to people about how great he was, and how perfect he was for the job, was almost crossing the line. 

It was too much, and Jungwoo was completely ready to turn around and walk back to the subway and get back on. 

He knew that the train would take him back to their apartment, and back to Lucas, who was probably still asleep. 

It would be easy, just go back, and tell Lucas that the job he was going to apply for already had found someone. 

His phone buzzed in his pocket as he waited anxiously at the building’s front. 

It was a text from Lucas, that Jungwoo opened quickly. 

_ <3<3Xuxi<3<3: You got this baby! You’re so amazing, that I wouldn’t be surprised if they didn’t hire you on the spot!!!!!!!  _

_ <3<3Xuxi<3<3: I love you so much okay? Even if you don’t get the job (highly doubtful) I will still love you!!!! _

Lucas was so sure of him, it made Jungwoo feel warm and fuzzy, but he still didn’t know if he could do this. 

Almost like Lucas was reading his mind, another text came through.

_ <3<3Xuxi<3<3: You can do this!!! _

Jungwoo grit his teeth and squared his shoulders. If Lucas thought he could do this, he at least had to try. Having Lucas be proud of him was one of the best feelings, and Jungwoo wanted to make Lucas proud. 

He could do this, he could do this, he could do this. 

Jungwoo opened the door, and walked in. 

 

~

 

Jungwoo liked the sun. He liked the hot afternoons where he dragged Lucas out of the house, and took him to parks, or on hikes (Lucas liked those the least), or to lakes. 

Lakes were Lucas’s favorites, especially this lake that they were at today. 

They kept coming back to it, because it had little to no people, and a big rock jutting out into the water that Lucas could jump off of. 

Jungwoo preferred to lounge on a tube and soak up sun while pretending to be an olympic announcer and calling out numbers after Lucas surfaced from his latest jump. 

From the top of the rock (at least ten feet above the water) Lucas got a running start, and launched himself into space. 

He landed a very uncoordinated cannonball, probably meant to soak Jungwoo a little. 

He sputtered a bit when he surfaced. “How was that babe?” Lucas called, panting slightly. 

“Seven point five Lu, I know you can do better, the splash wasn’t high enough.” Jungwoo called back, and Lucas nodded, before starting to swim back to the rock, to climb back up and try again. 

“Wong Yukhei, representing China, this is his second olympics, and he’s already scored high.” Jungwoo put on a fake sounding reporter voice, as Lucas patiently waited for him to finish announcing. 

“We’re hoping for a stellar performance, hopefully Wong will show us something spectacular.” Jungwoo finished, raising his voice so that Lucas could hear it too. 

Jungwoo watched as Lucas prepared to start running again. The sun sparkled a bit off of Lucas’s wet body and hair. He looked very pretty, and Jungwoo reaffirmed the fact that he liked the sun. He liked it a  _ lot _ .

 

~

 

“Babe, watch the cat, he’s eyeing the tree again!” Jungwoo called from the couch. Tzen was indeed twitching his tail and staring intently at the decorated christmas tree. 

“Don’t think about it.” Jungwoo warned, and Tzen flicked an ear at him. 

Lucas skidded into the living room. “Where’s the baby?” 

Jungwoo pointed at Tzen hiding amongst the wrapped presents near the base of the christmas tree. 

“Aww pumpkin~” Lucas cooed, scooping up the cat, who meowed in protest. “You can’t fight the tree! Daddy spent so long decorating it!” 

Jungwoo snorted at the baby voice that Lucas was using, and how unamused their cat looked. 

“Oh, look at how sad he is!” Lucas pouted, turning towards Jungwoo on the couch. Jungwoo raised an eyebrow at the pair. The cat did not look sad, he looked like he’d rather be clawing Lucas’s face. Luckily, Lucas had the little cat practically immobilized in his giant hands. 

“You two look ridiculous.” Jungwoo pointed out, and Lucas stuck his tongue out at him. 

Tzen meowed and wiggled a bit.

“Babe can you get me a new hot pack please? Or put this one back in the microwave for a little bit?” Jungwoo asked, jiggling his knee a bit so the rice made a little sound in the rice bag. 

Lucas nodded, and grabbed it up off of Jungwoo’s injured knee (damn ice). 

“Come on Zennie boy, we’ll get Jungie a hotter hot pack!” 

Jungwoo giggled as Lucas dashed off to the kitchen, the disgruntled cat still in his arms. 

Jungwoo heard Tzen give a irritated meow, and then Lucas was dramatically wailing after it. “No! ZenZen! My one true love! Come back!” 

Tzen streaked back into the living room, and up onto Jungwoo’s lap. 

“Lucas! The cat loves me more!” Jungwoo called, and Lucas dramatically sighed. 

The cat twitched it’s tail, looking back at the glittering tree. 

“Oh no you don’t!” Jungwoo told him, holding the cat tight. 

 

~

 

“Oh wow babe.” Lucas breathed as Jungwoo made a slow spin in the light of the bedroom. 

“Do you like it?” Jungwoo asked, giggling a little. 

Lucas swallowed. “I like it a  _ lot _ .” 

Jungwoo nodded, and turned to the full length mirror on the wall. 

The suit  _ was  _ nice. It made him look thinner, and taller, and made his shoulders look wider. He looked good. 

“I- wow Jungwoo.” Lucas told him, reaching out like he wanted to touch Jungwoo. Jungwoo swatted his hand. “Nuh uh mister. This suit has to be nice for the banquet tonight. They’re announcing most valuable Employee tonight, and I was directed to attend!”

Lucas grimaced, and then nodded. “I’m so sure that you’re gonna get the award. You’ve done so much for that company.” 

Jungwoo smiled at the reassurance, and then turned around to pout at Lucas. “I wish they would have given me an invite with a plus one, it seems like a bunch of people got them, and I really wanted to bring you!” 

Lucas smiled, and grabbed Jungwoo’s hand. “It’s okay. I’m not worried. Anyways, you said you’d be texting me the entire night!”

He pulled Jungwoo closer, forgetting the no touching rule. “And I get to stay here and imagine all the people that are gonna drool when you walk through the doors.”

“All yours though, don’t worry.” Jungwoo mumbled, face a little red, and a thumb running over Lucas’s larger hands. 

“I’m not worried.” Lucas laughed. “And I’m so excited for when you get home, and you have your fancy award, and I can finally touch as much as I want!” 

Lucas kissed one of Jungwoo’s hands. “Good luck, I love you.” He mouthed, looking up at Jungwoo’s eyes. 

Jungwoo smiled wide. “I love you too.” He mouthed back. 

 

~

 

Jungwoo had fallen asleep again. After the fourth night of trying to wait up for Lucas to get home so they could go through their usual ritual of brushing their teeth together, Jungwoo would have thought that he would be able to stay awake. 

But nope, he had fallen asleep again, and Lucas must have carried him to bed, because it was four in the morning now, and there was a warm Lucas shaped object spooning him. 

Jungwoo sighed. He had even drank some coffee, in hopes of being awake enough to join Lucas in the shower, but it obviously hadn’t worked. 

Lucas clutched him tighter, and snuffled a bit in his sleep. Jungwoo melted into the embrace, and closed his eyes again. 

Tomorrow night, he decided. He would do it tomorrow night. He’d stay awake, so that when Lucas got home from the late night work (the game that his company was working on was in the final stages, and everything had to be checked and rechecked) he would be awake enough to ask Lucas about what his team got done, and tell him goodnight and that he loved him. 

Jungwoo nodded sleepily, half asleep, half still thinking. Tomorrow night he would be awake. 

 

~

 

Jungwoo swallowed hard. He tried his best to keep the tears from forming in his eyes, but it didn’t work. It was a good thing that it was dark enough that the occasional person couldn’t tell that he was crying. 

_ Only one block left _ . He told himself.  _ One block. _

Lucas’s big apartment building was a daunting black mass, and the fire escape he had to climb, even more daunting and dark. 

When Jungwoo had texted Lucas fifteen minutes earlier, Lucas had replied immediately. 

_ Fifth floor _ . Jungwoo counted windows as he climbed the cold metal.  _ Okay, here, fifth floor. _

The window that he stopped at was lit, but covered in a curtain. Jungwoo hesitated, and tapped at the window, praying that he had counted correctly. 

The window slid open, the sound loud in the quiet night. 

“Hi.” Lucas whispered, taking Jungwoo’s hand to help him into the room. 

Jungwoo just sniffled, and Lucas wrapped him up into a hug. 

“Are you okay? You’ve never actually come over before.” Lucas whispered, and Jungwoo took a deep breath. 

“I’m okay, I’m gonna be okay, can, can you just keep hugging me?” 

Lucas sighed, and pressed his forehead onto the top of Jungwoo’s hair. 

Jungwoo was squeezed tighter.


End file.
